


The Captain and the CEO

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dildos, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Porn, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Sanjar and Reina have a little fun with a riding crop and a special toy the Captain managed to track down ...
Relationships: Female Captain/Sanjar Nandi, The Captain/Sanjar Nandi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Captain and the CEO

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 26: Pegging

Giving the riding crop a few swishes, listening to the unique whooshing sound it made as it cut through the air, I told Sanjar, “Repeat your safe word for me.”

“Grievance,” he replied immediately.

“ _Good_.” I grinned as I took in the lovely sight before me … Sanjar bent over a table, tied down, naked as the day he was born. His immaculately round buttocks were so _perfectly_ presented, it seemed a wonder that anyone would be able to resist giving him at least a few smacks.

As for myself? Oh I planned on giving him more than a few.

Running the soft leather up each thigh, I gave him a few gentle taps, nothing hard, just priming, easing him into it. I watched as the tension began to drain out of him, apprehension starting to dissipate, and I chose then to lift the crop and give him a nice smack.

He gasped, crying out immediately, attempting to retreat despite his restraints for just a second - more instinct than anything else - before he relaxed back against the table. Not even a hint of his safe word left his lips, and so I repeated the process, running the crop over his thighs and the curve of his ass before tapping, smacking, and watching. Same results. Lather, rinse, repeat. Each time I swatted, he anticipated the blow a little more, retreated a little less, until eventually he was _leaning_ into it, moaning as the hit landed. Both sets of his cheeks were turning a lovely shade of red, his cock rock hard and leaking pre-cum.

So of course I had to up the ante.

The next time I went to swing, instead of just one swat, I landed two right next to each other. He sucked in a breath at the sting before moaning, surprised, but seemingly pleased as he flexed his wrists. The next swing was just one again, but the one after I landed three on three different locations. I made a nice little game of it, measuring out differing strokes on each turn, keeping Sanjar on his toes. His smooth skin started developing bruises, angry red marks that began to turn purple the longer I went at it. He was nigh sobbing as I stroked the sensitive flesh, murmuring, “Just one more, Sanjar, one more and we’ll move on. Can you do that for me?”

He shuddered, but nodded all the same. “Yes, Captain,” he replied, his voice thick with arousal and tears.

A smile coloured my own voice as I told him, “That’s my good boy.”

And I kept to my word, measuring out one last, hard smack against the meatiest part of his ass, leaving what was sure to be yet another bruise in its wake. He took it well, though, a strangled moan escaping as he writhed in his restraints. He made quite the sight, and I almost wished I had a camera to record it. Perhaps I could find something of quality in Byzantium that didn’t cost three internal organs and a limb, but for now I would treasure the image always in my mind.

Giving him a break, I circled around the table to where I’d left my bag, quite intentionally so to give Sanjar something nice to look at while I did a little prep. I’d only stripped naked after I’d tied him down, so he hadn’t had the chance to see me yet, and I heard him moan softly in appreciation. Chuckling, I pulled out my newest little acquisition, something that had sent me on a cross-colony search but had been well worth the effort: a strapless strap-on.

I’d had strap-ons in the past, and while I enjoyed using them, they still left _me_ feeling a bit … _unfulfilled_. This one, however, not only had an internal component that I could slip inside myself, it fucking _vibrated_ and I couldn’t wait to show Sanjar.

Just a little lube and I was able to slide the internal part inside me with no problems. Giving the external part a few experimental strokes, I turned around and watched his reaction with rapt attention. I could practically see his pupils dilate from where I was standing, and I grinned as I approached him, stroking the faux-cock. “You like this?”

He swallowed hard before he answered, “Oh yes, Captain.”

“You want me to fuck you with it?”

“Please, Captain,” he begged, a desperate edge to his voice.

Standing by his head, I offered it to him as I told him, “Warm it up for me like a good boy.”

To his credit, he wasted not a single second as he craned his neck and took as much of it into his mouth as he could. He sucked noisily, sloppily, drool escaping his lips and dripping onto the table. Reaching out, I ran my fingers through his hair, murmuring praises as he worked the length in and out of his mouth. I had the remote that would turn on the vibration function tucked in my hand, but I didn’t turn it on just yet, letting him get used to the feeling of it first. I wanted to wait until I had buried it deep inside him before I switched it on, and I had a feeling he would appreciate it even more if I did.

I could wait no longer, however. Pulling the length out of his mouth, I grabbed the bottle of lube I’d set on the floor and circled back around the table to where his glorious ass was on display. Just how he’d been able to maintain just a lovely figure despite sitting at a desk for hours at a time, for days on end, who even knew. But hey, if I was reaping the benefits, I certainly wasn’t going to protest.

Since we’d had experience with anal sex - on both of our ends - before, I only did some minimal prep, just enough to ensure he was sufficiently lubricated before I slathered up the dildo and eased it inside him. Just like the good boy I knew he was, he relaxed fully against the table, eyes closed as he panted, moaning as I fully sheathed myself. I gave a few experimental thrusts, pulling out fully one time to re-lubricate before pushing back in him, and once I was sure we were good to go, I flipped the switch on the remote.

Both of us moaned as the vibration came to life, it’s intensity about medium-level because I wasn’t the kind of person to fuck around. If I was this far into a session, I didn’t have the time nor the patience to dilly dally about with a low setting. Truly, I’d pondered starting with one of the higher ones, but figured I would go a little easier on Sanjar for our first go round with it. He certainly seemed far from averse as I cocked my knee up and nestled it on the table, giving me the leverage to snap my hips hard into him with little difficulty. He hissed and moaned as my hips met still-tender flesh, but he pushed back against me all the same, asking for _more_ even without uttering a word. The push and pull of my strokes meant that the plug that nestled inside me moved as well, not near as much as if I was fucking Sanjar directly, but enough to distribute the lovely sensations to help build me up toward orgasm. Indeed, every time I pulled out it pressed just a little harder against my g-spot, and my clit even caught some of the vibration as well, albeit slightly more indirectly. I was more than happy with it, though, and Sanjar seemed to be as he openly drooled against the table, not even trying to contain himself. And I _loved_ that.

“That my good Sanjar,” I murmured, “taking my cock so nicely.” He writhed and moaned at the compliments, and I showered him with more as I leaned into him. I could tell he was becoming nigh incoherent, and that was exactly what I wanted for him. Seeing him in such a state of ecstasy only drove me higher, my own arousal heightened as he was reaching his own end. He trembled beneath me, and unwilling to hold him off, I gave him the permission I knew he was desperately looking for, “Go ahead, Sanjar, come for me.”

He cried out as his orgasm took hold, spilling on the floor as I fucked him through it. I was close, myself, but not quite there yet, and when I pulled out of him I jerked on the length a dozen times, pulling up on the vibrating length for direct contact with my clit as my eyes focused in on the fresh bruises laid across Sanjar’s skin.

Just like that, my own swept over me, and I braced against the table as my channel rhythmically clenched around the toy inside me. Breathing heavily, I forced myself to come back to reality quickly. After all, Sanjar was still tied to the table, and I needed to get him up and over to the bed.

First things first, I cut the vibration and pulled the toy out, setting it on the table as I worked on the ties encircling his wrists. There were some indentations from where he’d pulled, but they didn’t look deep and I rubbed on them to bring back any life that might have been drained out. I carefully picked him up and helped him over to the bed, lying him out on his stomach. He sighed in relief to feel the soft sheets beneath him, and I leaned over to whisper in his ear, “You want some cream for your skin?”

Humming, he shook his head. “Not yet. Later.”

“Alright,” I relented, lying next to him and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Sanjar was flying high on a cloud, and when he was ready to come back down, I’d be right there ready to catch him, as I always would. Out there, in the colony, Sanjar was the CEO of Monarch Stellar Industries. But here ... here was where he was allowed to step back, to allow someone else to take the reigns, to take control, and to simply revel in following. It was a very private, vulnerable thing that he'd entrusted to me, and I would cherish it to the end of my days.


End file.
